russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Re-branding: 9TV is now RPN Network
Quezon City, Philippines (updated January 22, 2016) RPN Network Already the phenomenal TV network in the Philippine broadcast history, Radio Philippine Network (RPN) is having a major transformation. Starting January 18, the network changes its name from 9TV to RPN Network, as it pushes through with its multimillion-peso relaunch. The re-branding came as a surprise since it was just renamed 1 year and 18 months ago, as RPN-9 is 9TV. Its official Facebook account, though hinted its followers on January 12, to “witness the change” come January 18. The change aims to intensify the network’s commitment in local news and public affairs, entertainment and sports programs. Their Philippine audiences brough their favorite foreign programs in the U.S., animes, imported telenovelas and Hollywood movies. New local shows from RPN Network *''Kasama, Break the Bank'' (interactive game show) (Premiering January 18) *''Penthouse Party'' (dance variety show) (Premiering January 22) Foreign canned shows in the U.S. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (returning season on January 19) (Tuesday 7PM-8PM) *''The Killing'' (Tuesday 8PM-9PM) *''American Idol'' (the farewell season on January 7) (Thursday 7PM-8:30PM and Friday 7PM-8PM) *''Just for Laughs: Gags'' (Thrusday 8:30PM-9PM) *''The Walking Dead'' (Friday 8PM-9PM) RPN Network’s newest interactive game show, Kasama, Break the Bank. It intensifies their primetime programming as RPN Network unveiled Kasama, Break the Bank, the newest interactive game show on Philippine TV and the newest collaboration of RPN Network and Endemol. Its pilot episode was hosted by the newest Kasama, Carlo Lorenzo. Created as the companion show to the global hit Deal or No Deal, the show employs 14 suitcases containing cash prizes between one peso to over a hundred thousand pesos. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine), in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes. The new show gives the viewer the chance to win up to P100,000. It took over the 9 p.m. to 10 p.m. timeslot, usually served as an alternative to teleseryes in other networks. The one can play anytime and anywhere via one-time free text registration and by answering the simple yet entertaining word games on TV. Penthouse Party with Jojo A. and Daiana The dance variety show Penthouse Party inspired by the original Penthouse Live show back in the 80s. It is hosted by Jojo Alejar, or more popularly known as Jojo A. together with the lovely and funny Daiana Menezes. Every Satruday at 9:15 p.m. beginning January 22. In my opinion, the tandem of the two works because they compliment each other and have very good comedic chemistry. The rehearsal atmosphere was fun. Jojo A. and Daiana livens up the ambiance with their jokes and antics. So dance the night away! Social media accounts RPN-9’s offical Facebook account was changed to RPN Network with a new address, www.facebook.com/RPNNetwork. Though its official YouTube channel was also changed to RPN Network, its web address or URL is still www.youtube.com/user/RPNKasama. Its Twitter account is now @RPNNetwork while its official website remains the same, www.rpn9.com. Formerly 9TV In August 23, two years ago, RPN-9 was relaunched as 9TV with their new offering day and night. Its rebranding to 9TV aims to put the station a part of the world-class. RPN management Nine Media Corporation operated the station, RPN Network headed by its Chairman Antonio Cabangon Chua. President and CEO Robert T. Rivera owns the broadcast firm through the Radio Philippines Network, Inc. Under Chua’s helm, RPN managed to expand its popularity and media footprint that includes DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 kHz and 99.5 Play FM.